Problem: $\dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{3}{4} = {?}$
${\dfrac{1}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{3}{4}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{10 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{3 \times 5}{4 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{2}{20}}$ ${\dfrac{15}{20}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{2} + {15}}{20} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{20}$